I wanna have your baby
by anime-lovin'-freak
Summary: Julius, I'm pregnant... I'm pregnant and you're the father."


So here I am. With another one shot. Okay, so this is just an idea I thought up randomly one day and I decided to write it and post it on (which is what I currently just did). This Fanfic is not a diss on Delilah and Julius, it's just a fanfiction! I enjoy the TV show. If you still feel you want to read this then please, go ahead. And remember to review! Oh, and the characters may be a little OOC, but that tends to happen when you're pregnant or just found out you're going to be a father ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Delilah and Julius, unless of course I created it in my sleep without anyone knowing. But I highly doubt that.**

* * *

"_Julius, I'm pregnant."_

"_What? Who's the… father?"_

"_I'm pregnant, and you're the father."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_You know how it's possible. I want to have this baby, Julius. And I want you to be a proper father to it."_

"_Are you saying we should get married?"_

"_Yes."_

Julius woke up with a start.

He groaned as he remembered that his dream was actually a replay of that afternoon.

Delilah, pregnant. How could this happen? They had had night together. Just one night! Now he was going to be a father. And maybe get married. How was he supposed to be a good spy _and_ a good father? Sure Delilah's dad could be both but that was Delilah's dad, not Julius.

He sighed.

Never again. He made a promise right there that he would never let something like this happen ever again.

"Julius?"

He stopped breathing. Why was Delilah here? And how did she know he was awake? Are girls' psychic or something?

"Julius, I know you're awake."

He started breathing again. Maybe she would go away if he didn't say anything.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Dammit! Why did he say yes? He wasn't going to let that happen again.

_Maybe she just wants to talk, _a little voice in his head said.

_And what if she wants to do something more? _Another voice argued back.

_Like what?_

_Like kiss!_

_Yeah right. Like that's going to happen._

Delilah came into Julius's bedroom. It was the first time in four days she had been in there.

"Are you really pregnant, D?"

"Don't you believe me?"

"I just want to make sure you're not pulling some kind of joke on you."

"Well I'm not pulling a joke on you."

"So you're really pregnant?"

"Yes."

Julius sighed. He was hoping she had been kidding.

"Are you okay?"

"I just don't know about the whole being a father thing. Can't we get an abortion?"

"No! This baby is a miracle and we shall _not_ destroy it!"

"Okay, okay. Can I at least sleep on it?"

"Sure."

Delilah kissed him on the cheek then left his room.

Julius walked over to the bed and noticed something pink. He pulled it and discovered it was a lacy thong.

"Wait D!" he called, knowing that no one could hear him but not caring. "You left your thong!"

_xxx_

The next day it seemed like everywhere Julius went all he saw were babies. Even when people spoke, they just seemed to say father or baby or marriage. It was driving him insane.

"Woman are crazy, Julius," Nosey said to him after breakfast.

"What about a baby?"

"Nothing."

"But you said: 'Someone's having a baby, Julius'."

"No, I said: Woman are crazy, Julius'."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Why would I be okay? I mean, it's not like I'm going to be a father or anything. Bye."

Julius walked away quickly, leaving Nosey staring after him.

_Way to nearly spill the beans, Julius. Could you of made it more obvious?_

He walked around a corner to see Al.

"Hey man!" Al called.

"I'm _not_ marring her!" Julius yelled derangedly, running away.

"Is it something I said?"

_xxx_

The rest of the day continued with Julius being crazy. When the sun started to set he left in search of Delilah. He found her on the front lawn.

"D? D, we need to talk," he said, sitting down next to her.

"I know we do."

"I'm sorry, D. I can't be a proper father to the baby. I mean, I'm barely a good spy as it is. Now imagine me thinking about how a baby is doing all the time on our missions! It would be a disaster. And plus, you would have to leave the academy to take care of this baby and if we're married, I'm gonna have to come with you. I can't leave the academy! I'm really, really sorry D, but I don't think we should get married."

"That's okay."

"It is?"

"Yup. It's not your baby. It's Emmett's."

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming.

Remember to Review!

And bath every night, wash your hands before meals and DO NOT call your teachers losers while their backs are turned. Do it to their faces, it's politer.

_the one and only,_

_anime-lovin-freak_


End file.
